mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
8: Skype Sex --- Lucina x Ridge/Original Story
It was a warm and pleasant day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ridge sat peacefully at his computer as the sun rose high into the sky, though even the beauty of nature on a wonderful day couldn't distract him from finishing his sprite commission. The Koopalings were almost finished, fully in Dream Team style! "Hehe, Roy's our boy!" Ridge softly cheered to himself, feeling confident no one had ever made the same joke he just made. With the final changes saved, he knew his job was finished and he could finally get money, get paid. Time to check up on what he'd missed. Quite a few Skype messages had waited for him. And so back to his daily routine he went, checking up on all of his internet friends. But this time was different. "herokingmarth2013, huh? I wonder who this asshole is. I don't even like Fire Emblem. Blocked." Ridge mumbled to himself in response to seeing a friend request on his contact list. Within a few minutes, another friend request appeared on his screen. "Hi, parak_koop! Add me as as friend! ---- Please add me this is important," asked smashmistresslucina. "What the... what the fuck," Ridge spoke with a flat tone. "Who is this person?" Another click and the request was removed. Two more friend requests from the same user, and Ridge had enough. Blocked as well. He hadn't planned to to spend his afternoon blocking some chucklefuck on Skype, so hopefully they would see he had enough. It was about fifty two minutes before another friend request went through. "Please watch this video --- [link] " from im-really-lucina Holy shit... how did this person get a personal, hidden link like this? Obviously they weren't who they seemed to be. He went ahead and accepted, only to immediately type and send the message "Who is this? If this is one of you guys, I swear. Zeny? Shock?" A video call notification. Expecting a prank, Ridge answered the call cautious. To his surprise, he was greeted to the fish eye-lensed face of Lucina, entirely too close while trying to look into her web camera. "Hello? Is this 'Ridge Troopa'?" Ridge dropped the call and ran towards his car and drove away. Within seconds he made it to a bus station at 3 in the morning in downtown Atlanta. "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR," he yelled out the window to his friend who stood at the station wearing sunglasses, who hopped inside frantically." "What is it, Ridge?" the man asked with irregular breathing, almost panicking, "Are we assembling the old team to save the world again?" "Maybe... Nite, listen... video games? They're REAL," Ridge shouted as he drove down the Georgian interstate. Nite blinked, though no one could see it behind his sunglasses. "Yeah, I know. I just met this goddess recently, and boy do I have a story for you-" "You don't understand. A Fire Emblem messaged me on Skype, earlier," Ridge tried to explain. "Sounds exciting. What did they say?" Nite replied with a shrug. "I dunno. It was the terrible Lucina girl. The one from Smash Bros." "What's wrong with her? She seemed pretty nice in my play through." "You don't understand... I like my Smash rosters how I like my font in Photoshop....................................... Lucina Sans." Ridge's friend sighed and looked at his phone. "Sorry bro, count me out of this adventure. I'm needed up there in Skyworld," he explained, summersaulting out of the call and spin dashing down the highway into the distance. "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR SHITTY SKYLANDERS NERD!" Ridge screamed out of his car window, turning around to go find other friends instead. In about an half an hour, his party was full with his best bros. He brought them back to him home to converse over a dimly lit table. "Elliot, shut the windows. Zeny, let in the dogs. Shock, go check my Skype and give me a status report. Guys, this is a big deal... a Fire Emblem made contact with me." "Jesus Christ, it really is Lucina," Shock gasped with baited breath. "I know, you jackass. What do I do about it??" Ridge shot back, aggressively. "I dunno. Talk to her?" Shock answered incredulously. "Hmm... maybe you should talk to her, yes..." Pik mimicked. With a bit of coercion from the others, Ridge was finally convinced to sit back down. Five hundred messages laid on his screen unread from the girl on the other end of the Skype server. His friends nodded their heads in encouragement and then immediately hid out of sight as Ridge sent a video call. An over excited Lucina popped onto the screen with tears running in streams so viscerally they were melting her eyeliner and makeup. "Oh Ridge! You came back! I was so worried!! You don't understand, I need you! I need you-" "Wait wait wait- Lucina, clean yourself up... what's going on here?" She sniffled heavily while wiping her face clean with some tissues. Once finished, Ridge was looking face to face with a real baby face dripping with freshly wiped tears still clinging to the surface. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I absolutely need you. You are critical to saving the future!" "This shit? This has to do with the plot of your stupid game, doesn't it?" Ridge bitterly snapped back. "What? That game is just made up, I'm a real person! And the prophecy states..." "Look, Lucina. I don't know what you need me for, but... look, I have to be frank. I don't even LIKE you. Your whole series is kind of annoying, and I don't like the fact that you took up a Smash roster space when you're just a clone..." Ridge held his tongue upon seeing Lucina ready to cry. "Y-You don't even know me...and you already hate me..." she whimpered, starting to elicit a response of guilt from the Koopa. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you save the future, or whatever..." "I know that was important, but really... from the future, I've read all kinds of things about you, and you're so brave and heroic. You save the world with a party of friends, but you live out the rest of your days lonely until the uprising that kills you and sets the world astray... but your story is so tragic and heartwrenching. I fell in love with you! I just want to be with you!" "WOOOOOAAAAAAAAH," Zeny whispered, trying to stay quiet. "Didn't see that coming," Elliot shrugged. "Hehe, what a loser. Look at Lucina over there!" Pik snickered, "I mean, come on! Where are her tits? She's flatter than Nite's JoJo blu-ray cases! HAAA HA!" "Well, uh... well, Lucina..." Ridge stuttered, trying to backtrack past the hurtful things he said prior, "I d-don't know, I already have a g-g-g-irlkoopa, and..." Lucina's eyes squinted with tears. "I don't want to intrude on your happy life, I just... I just..." Lucina tried to mumble before losing composure, "Just forget about her! I need you! I know this feels wrong but... this is clearly forbidden love! And it needs to happen to save the future! Even if it's just for one Nite, I need you to share with me a child who can stand up to a brighter future..." Watching her pleas, Ridge noticed her every detail. Her smooth face, her glistening hair, her soft cheeks... "W-well, Lucina, I kind of like you too, come to think of it," a heavily blushing Ridge spoke from the side of his mouth, trying to hide it with a few coughs into his clenched fist. "Ok guys, this is getting kind of weird. I'm gonna go head out," Max whispered, crawling out of the home Metal Gear Solid style. Lucina continued to cry, but this time with a smile. "Really? You aren't just saying that...?" "Gosh... jeeze, I feel like I can say anything to you and you'll understand, Lucina. I was only mad at you because I kept losing against your character in Smash, really... I never really thought you were that bad. Don't tell my friends, though," Ridge spoke through slanted lips, having completely forgotten the same friends hiding and watching. Lucina sniffed loudly, clearing her tears from her throat. "But how can I know you're being serious..." she teased, half parts joking and half parts legitimately concerned. She unbuttoned her cape and began sliding her coat off, slowly revealing her delicious, tiny chest. Ridge stared, unblinking, and ever so slightly licked his lips without thinking about it. "W-well, I mean... I can show you..." Ridge replied with a naughty voice, pulling up his tee-shirt and holding it up in his mouth as he stretched his pants and undies off to reveal his meaty sprite wand. Lucina's face lit up like Snoop Dogg lighting candles on the last day of Hanukkah, and with a smile of total trust she exposed her full body to Ridge and began toying with herself. "Ridge, t-thank you... are you sure you're ok with this? Even if your friends don't know?" Ridge was losing himself in spirals of hormonal passion. "Oh Lucina... I don't care anymore. In fact, I want them to see. I want all of my friends to be with me as I make you the happiest girl in the world. Minna... miteite kure!" The two went at it like one monkey trying to disarm a bomb while the other monkey tried to open a jar of peanut butter. With the noise of fapping and schlicking filling the room up faster than a Pikmin breeding session, the two looked right into each other's eyes as they got hotter and hotter together. "Oh, Ridge... I'd down smash onto you s-so hard... like this? Does it make you happy when I say things like that...?" Ridge smirked and curled his lips together a few times. "Yeah, baby. I want to grab you and hold you until our shields break. I'd A-combo you until we couldn't stand up anymore." "Yeah, Ridge, yeah!" Lucina cried in ecstasy, "Tell me more, tell me more... I want you in my subspace! Break my targets, Ridge!" "Here comes the home run... here it comes!" "Yes! YES!" With that, both of them had to clean their screens as they panted, out of breath. "Lucina, I can't believe we just..." "That was wonderful, Ridge. But don't forget, we need to meet... we need to meet in person to save the future..." "I-I'll be waiting, Lucini," Ridge smiled. With a warm smile, she made a kissy face into the camera and typed details about their next meeting place. "Goodnight, my love." The call ended, and Ridge sighed with joyous content. "Oh boy, THAT was hot," Pik shouted from behind the curtains, revealing the rest of the friends from their hiding places, all hastily putting their clothes back on to hide the fact they had all had their cocks out and in their hands the entire time. But Ridge knew the truth. He knew. This is what actually happens in Skype calls irl. Based on a true story. Category:Original Stories